Everything Changes
by MylovelyKlaroline
Summary: After Caroline pulls Stefan from the cold waters of the falls they rush down to New Orleans to find Klaus in hopes of a finding a way to kill Silas. However Silas makes an unexpected move in favor of his new plan that changes everything. Klaus/Caroline and Stefan/Caroline Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing because if I did that wereslut Hayley would have been killed a long time ago either by Caroline or Klaus.**

"This was it." Caroline thought to herself. "There was no turning back now." She was standing on the edge of the falls looking down into the murky water. It had been weeks since graduation and ever since then Caroline has been having this gut feeling that something was wrong. At first it was with Bonnie. Jeremy claimed that she was away visiting her mom for the summer but after the constant questioning of why we couldn't reach her he finally broke down and told everyone the truth. Bonnie had died the night the veil went up. That meant she had been dead at graduation. Caroline still couldn't believe her best friend had died and she didn't even notice. When the truth came out Elena was just as devastated as Caroline. She cried in Damon's arms and blamed herself, which was very typical. She claimed that if it hadn't been for her Bonnie would have never tried to channel that much magic in order to bring Jeremy back to life. In truth Caroline knew Bonnie would've tried to bring Jeremy back whether it was for Elena or not. She obviously still loved him and that was motivation enough.

After the funeral it was then that Caroline begun to take notice to Stefan's strange behavior. At first she wanted to be there for him after the whole Elena choosing Damon debacle, you know be that shoulder to cry on or at least that friend that would sit with you in silence until you were ready to talk but he seemed more cold and distant than heartbroken so she decided it would be best to give him space. That lasted for about two weeks until Caroline couldn't take it anymore and tried to snap him out of this weird funk he was in. Every time she would go over to the Salvatore Boarding House and try to talk to him he would dismiss her or tell her to leave because he had better things to do. And then there was also the time she was walking out of the Grill and caught him draining some poor girl in the back ally. Caroline had recognized her as one of the girls from the cheerleading squad. She was a grade behind Caroline. Her brown hair had been matted against her face as Stefan dug his fangs into her neck. When Caroline pushed him against the wall and asked him what he was doing he threw her across the ally and told her that she better not interfere with his meal again. He then stepped over the practically dead girl and flashed away. It was in that moment Caroline knew that was not her Stefan. Her Stefan would never dream of hurting her in a million years. Something was not right and she made it her mission to find out what.

Caroline had gone to Damon and Elena but they didn't want to hear what she had to say. They just chalked it up to Stefan going off the rails again due to Elena making her choice. In spite of what they might think Caroline knew Stefan would be in pain but he made peace with it. He wouldn't turn off his emotions because of her especially when he finally began to think about himself and his own needs. After the incident at the Grill she did her best to avoid Stefan. Every time she was around him she would get this creepy vibe. A few days ago when she was at the Grill again she saw him at the bar and he gave her the creepiest smile and a wink. It was almost sinister in a way. After that night she had finally had enough. She went to Jeremy and asked him to contact Bonnie in hopes that she would be of help. It only took a few minutes until Bonnie came back and told Jeremy the witches on the other side hinted about a safe at the bottom of the falls. The same place Stefan was supposed to have disposed of Silas's body.

Now here she was, standing at the mouth of the falls ready to jump in. "You can do this" she said aloud. She nervously plucked at the hair tie on her wrist before she decided to shove her hair up into a high ponytail. She kicked her shoes off and tossed them back by the car. She stood there in a pair of swim shorts and camisole as she psyched herself up. Caroline took one last big breath before diving off the cliff into the waters below. The coldness of the water shocked her at first. It was dark which made it very hard to see anything that was in front of her even with her amplified vamp vision. She forced her limbs to move as she searched around the waters for anything that could look like a safe or something big enough to house a body. It felt like she was down there for hours instead of minutes. Her lungs burned as they desired oxygen and that's when she spotted it. Not too far away from her was a safe, the same safe that should be the house of Silas body. Caroline swam up to the surface to gasp for a quick breath before diving back down towards the safe. She reached it in no time; she grabbed on the handle and used her vampire strength to yank the door off its hinges. She would have gasped if she had not been underwater. There in the safe was none other than Stefan or at least what looked like Stefan. His skin was bloated and he was obvious rotting having been in the water for so long. Caroline didn't even think twice before she grabbed onto him and swam them both up to the surface. She re-secured her hold of Stefan as she swam to the shoreline. When she finally got him fully out of the water she vamped them back up to the cliff to where her car was parked.

Caroline laid Stefan down on the ground before rushing to her car to grab the blood bags she had stored in the trunk. Tearing the first bag opened she grabbed Stefan's head and force fed the blood to him. "Stefan can you hear me? It's me Caroline. You need to drink okay." After the first bag was emptied the color seemed to be returning to his face. By the third one Stefan's eyes shot open. He grabbed the bag and greedily sucks the rest of its context down.

"Car—Caroline" Stefan managed to breath out as he rolled to his side. Caroline nodded. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She threw her arms around him hugging the life out of him.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you there for a second." She whispered but it came out more of a mumble since her face was buried on his shoulder. If Stefan hadn't been a vampire he probably wouldn't have caught it.

"Thankfully I didn't. We should probably get out of here. "Caroline nodded agreeing.

"Do you need help getting up?" Stefan shook his head no. He did however use her arm for support as he got to his feet before staggering to Caroline's parked vehicle. Caroline looked back at Stefan's retreating figure and couldn't help but feel even though this was her Stefan, her best friend, he wouldn't be exactly the same as he once was.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: There will definitely be no Hayley in this story. As far as I'm concerned she fell off the face of the earth and died. I don't own vampire diaries and sorry if there are any minor grammar mistakes.

Chapter 2

The two friends had been at the Forbes residence for a few hours now. In that amount of time Stefan was able to shower and change out of his tattered clothes that were caked with dried salt water. Since his clothes were ruined Caroline set aside some of her father's old clothing that had been left at the house before he moved out. By the time Stefan had finished his shower and reentered the living room Caroline already had the alcohol set out on the coffee table. It was the best way to take the edge off especially if they were going to rehash everything that happened while Stefan had been in his watery grave. After a couple shots of bourbon Caroline had informed Stefan on how Silas had been running around town impersonating him and draining the occasional girl here and there. She also had the unfortunate pleasure of telling him that Damon and Elena had been so wrapped up in their new found love to take notice in the difference in Stefan's behavior. "How are you feeling?" Caroline asked for the third time since they arrived back to her house.

"As good as I can for someone who's been underwater for about a month and a half." Stefan said nonchalantly, he grabbed the bottle on the table and didn't even bother to fill a glass before he guzzled the liquid down. "I should be asking if you're okay. You're the one who lost a friend here." He passed the bottle to Caroline but she declined. Caroline had accepted Bonnie's death awhile ago. It was easier to accept knowing Bonnie was with her Grams on the Other Side and that Caroline would still be able to somehow contact her.

"I'm fine Stefan, don't worry about me. What's more important is that we need to tell the rest of the gang about Silas walking around with your face. This whole doppelganger nonsense is getting pretty old."

"Calm down Caroline we can't be rash about this." Stefan said getting up from the couch. He paced back and forth before pausing like he was contemplating on something; an idea. "We can't tell gang about Silas yet. Our advantage right now is that Silas has no idea we're onto him and we need to keep it that way, at least until we can find a way to kill him." Caroline looked at him like he had truly lost it.

"Seriously and just how are we supposed to do that? I don't know if you've notice but none of here is well versed in how to kill a two thousand year old immortal!" Caroline shouted. Stefan rolled his eyes at her comment. He expected this reaction. She always did have a flare for dramatics. With Bonnie gone and on the Other Side they were out of a witch and were pretty much screwed. Bonnie was the only one capable of taking on Silas and now that she was dead they would have to find another way.

"Well it's a good thing we both happen to know a certain original that is currently residing in the heart of all supernatural. I'm sure he has deeper connections to the supernatural world than we do." Stefan pointed out. Caroline opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. The screen lit up identifying the caller. Stefan noticed the somewhat distressed look on his friend's face and asked who it was. He leaned over the table as he tried to catch peek at her phone.

"It's you" Caroline looked up at him, the worried lines on her face increased. "What should I do, should I answer him or ignore or what? If I answer him what if he can tell that I'm lying I mean he's psychic right he'll know." She was now speaking in a frantic voice. Stefan put his hands up in a way to sooth her.

"Caroline, please stay calm. Answer the phone and pretend like everything is alright. You don't want him to suspect anything." Caroline nodded but Stefan could still see the weariness in her eyes. "If it helps pretend like you're talking to me." She smiled at him before clicking _Accept call_ on her phone's screen.

"Hey Stefan, what's up_."_ Caroline said into the phone.

_"Hello Caroline, I didn't think you would answer." _Silas!Stefan asked

"Well I did so what's on your mind?" Caroline said as she passed a glance to Stefan. Even though she knew it was Silas on the phone it was still weird to hear Stefan's voice coming through the phone when he stood right in front of her.

_"I'm at the Grill right now and I was wondering if you would meet me here. It's important and I need to see you." _

She paused briefly as if deciding whether or not she should go. Stefan stood over her mouthing at her to say yes. Caroline sighed before saying "Yeah alright. I'll be there in ten" she ended the call and looked at Stefan with annoyance in her eyes. "Tell me why I'm doing this again."

"Because while you're at the Grill with Silas it will give me the chance to collect some clothes from the Boarding House " Stefan said pointedly "plus maybe you can get some insight on what he's after. There has to be a reason he is still sticking around. The veil is closed and as you've informed me Katherine has taken the cure so there has to be something else he's planning."

Caroline nodded and got up from her spot on the couch. "Okay I get it. I'll be back in about half an hour. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him or what he wants so just make sure you're quick about getting your stuff." She said heading to the door. Stefan grabbed her arm before she could open the door.

"Be careful." The worry was imminent in his voice.

"I will"Caroline gave him a reassuring smile before leaving out the house.

* * *

When Caroline walked into the Grill she immediately spotted Stefan—Silas sitting over in a booth across the room as opposed to his usually bar stool. As she walked towards him he glanced up finally taking notice to her. He smiled or more liked smirked and waved her over. The nerves in her stomach began to pile up as it set in that this was not Stefan. It's was Silas. The two thousand year old immortal that had the psychic ability to make someone believe whatever he saw fit. She tried to settle those nerves by taking a couple deep breaths before sliding into the booth seat right across from Silas. They sat in silence for a few moments before Caroline broke it.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" Silas still started at her, the amusement dancing in his eyes. He smiled at her with Stefan's smile expect a little cockier. Now that Caroline was really looking at him she could tell the difference between Stefan and him. Stefan had more of a broody mysterious atmosphere around him. The silent type but with a heart of gold; it sounds cheesy and very eighties but it's true. Silas on the other hand had this arrogant smug attitude that radiates off of him. It was like the world is a game to him and Caroline and everyone else were just playing along.

"I just wanted to offer you an apology about that night behind the Grill. I wasn't myself, you know with the dopp—Elena making her choice it really upset me and I wanted to take that pain out on someone else." Silas said almost kicking himself for that small slip of the tongue.

"Its fine Stefan," Caroline nearly had to force her best friend's name out of her mouth "I understand you were hurting. I don't blame you"

"That's good to hear then." Silas smirked.

"Are you going to continue to stay in town—I mean not that I don't want you here but I remember you told me once Elena made her choice you would leave town to do a little soul searching?" Caroline asked

"I've changed my mind. I've become attach to this small town. It has a way of drawing you in. Besides I think I have found another reason to stay. Don't you agree?" Caroline nodded her head awkwardly as she searched for something else to say to fill the silence.

"Well" She said nervously "if that's it then I'm going to go now. I still have a lot of planning and packing to do. You know…busy busy with college and everything." She slid out of the booth eager to get away from Silas as quick as possible but before she could make her leave she felt a hand grasp around her arm. She turned around to Silas and saw his piercing gaze. If this were Stefan it might have warmed her but since it was Silas it gave her a creepy chill.

"Caroline I do value you're friendship, I hope you know that and I'm glad you met me today." She smiled a nervous smile before walking away. Silas watched her retreating form.

"Just how stupid did they think he was?" Silas thought to himself. He leaned back in his seat and brought his hand to his chin as if he were in deep thought. He was very much aware that Caroline was on to him. He had been keeping track of all that members of the little Scooby Doo gang since he locked his shadow self in a safe at the bottom of falls; Caroline in particular. Out of all his doppelganger's friends, Caroline seemed to be the most perceptive and suspicious of his behavior. She was definitely a brave young vampire. He didn't think she would agree to meet him after she discovered his identity. He knew the young Gilbert and the now deceased Bennett witch had helped Caroline find Stefan's body. It was laughable that they thought he wouldn't be able to see into their minds and catch on to what they had been up to. Nevertheless, he didn't have the time to deal with Stefan's return to the land of the living dead. Now that the Bennett witch was dead and of no use to him, he needed a new one. The cure may be gone but that wouldn't stop him for accomplishing his original plan, it just needed a bit of…tweaking.

* * *

Caroline returned home from her awkward meeting with Silas. His behavior had definitely done a 180 since their encounter in the alley. One minute he was threatening her next he was saying how much he valued her friendship. She thought she only could receive this much whiplash from Klaus's mood swings. Caroline's mom was still at work so she didn't have to worry about explaining the whole Silas-Stefan mess. When she walked through the front door she was greeted by Stefan dragging two black suitcases from her bedroom.

"Um did I miss something? I wasn't aware you were going on a trip." Caroline questioned.

"Good you're back. I took the liberty of packing your bag and don't worry I packed your curling iron. Our flight leaves in three hours so we should be heading to the airport." Stefan said not even missing a beat as he took the suitcases out to Caroline's car.

"I'm sorry but back up and rewind. Where are we going?" Caroline asked still standing at the door way with a very confused expression on her face.

"New Orleans." Stefan said smiling "I hope Klaus loves surprises."


End file.
